


Une face de marbre et un cœur d'or

by malurette



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drabble Collection, Dragons, F/M, Gen, Married Life, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Police, Samuel Vimaire, a bit of angst too, and a hard boiled egg, odd couple, sweet and dorky
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-01-22 00:23:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12469328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: petit recueil de mini fics pour notre bon vieux Sam, sa Sybil, et le mal qu'il a avec les différences entre leurs deux mondes ;1ère vignette : Tout ce qui lui colle à la peau. 2ème : La fameuse théorie des bottes. 3ème : Ils sont deux à veiller toute la nuit quand il le faut. 4ème : Les distractions de la haute (berk!)5ème : De la nostalgie.6 et 7èmes : Un futur dont on espère qu'il n'arrivera pas.





	1. L'alcool, la ville, la fliquitude

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Servir et protéger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4898797) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arrêter de picoler ? plus facile à dire qu'à faire, mais justement, il ne prendra plus la voie de la facilité.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** L'alcool, la ville, la fliquitude... et autre chose  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Discworld  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Vimes/lady Sibyl, Ankh-Morpork  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** PG~ / K++  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Terry Pratchett, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « bonne résolution » pour muse_random  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** post _Men at Arms_ /Le Guet des Orfèvres  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Samuel Vimes ne sortira jamais totalement du whisky, comme il ne sortira jamais de sa ville et son uniforme. Trois éléments importants dans son existence, qu’il aime, qui lui font plus de mal que de bien, mais qu’il n’abandonnera pas. La différence, c’est qu’en étant flic et en refusant de baisser à nouveau les bras, il peut faire d’Ankh-Morpork un trou un peu moins pourri. L’alcool ne lui donne que des illusions, et il se méfie des illusions. 

Il ressentira toujours l’appel, mais si pendant un an il n’y touche plus du tout, il osera accepter la proposition de Sibyl.


	2. Des bottes et des guêtres.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le nouveau Duc d'Ankh et un appendice à la Théorie des Bottes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** La théorie des bottes étendue aux guêtres  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Discworld, _Men at Arms (Le Guet des Orfèvre)_  
>  **Personnage :** Samuel Vimes (Vimaire)  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Terry Pratchett ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec, mais s’il le fallait ça serait pour financer la recherche sur la maladie d’Alzheimer.
> 
> **Prompt :** "Chase ne comprit pas pourquoi le jour de Noël, Wilson lui offrit une bure de moine, en ricanant dans le plus pur style de House."  
> d’après Camille_Miko pour un Arbre à Drabbles (19 juin-10 juillet '09)  
>  **Notes :** oui, quand un drabble se termine sur un mot impossible, je préfère sortir le dictionnaire plutôt que changer le nom d'un personnage  
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : grosso modo au moment où il change de milieu  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Houseaux ni guêtres ne remplaceront jamais de bonnes vieilles bottes. Car c’est bien beau de se garantir les chevilles de la boue, mais quand dessous on a ses escarpins qui prennent l’eau, où est l’intérêt ? Vraiment, les machins bizarres de richards que tenaient à lui faire porter sa femme ne cessaient d’effarer Samuel Vimes.

Ça rejoignait presque le coup des coutures de bas dessinées au charbon sur la peau nue, pour la peine. Un tel gaspillage n’en était que plus humiliant pour ceux qui n’avaient pas de quoi se payer des bottes ou des bas dignes de ce nom.


	3. Garde de nuit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lady Sybil, Sam, et un dragon malade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** _Night watch_  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Discworld (Annales du Disque-monde)  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Sybil Ramkin, Samuel Vimes (Vimaire)  
>  **Genre :** gen/adorkable ?  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Terry Pratchett ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec, mais s’il le fallait ça serait pour financer la recherche sur la maladie d’Alzheimer.
> 
> **Prompt :** "Le dragon cède, s’efface, enfin prêt à dormir."  
> d’après Drakys pour un Arbre à Drabbles (19 juin-10 juillet '09)  
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : post- _Men at Arms_ /Le Guet des Orfèvres  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Le dragon cède, s’efface, enfin prêt à dormir. Sans avoir explosé. De menaçante bombe à retardement, il redevient petit tas de chair (presque) inoffensif. Sybil a gagné sa lutte acharnée.

Dehors, l’aube se répand lentement dans les rues d’Ankh-Morpork, sa lumière freinée autant pas les effluves de milliers d’humains concentrés que par le champ magique du Disque.  
Sam l’attend devant l’enclos, une tasse de thé fumant à la main.

« Tu es resté debout à m’attendre toute la nuit sans dormir, Biquet ?  
\- Bah. Du temps du Guet de Nuit, c’était de toute façon l’heure à laquelle j’allais me coucher. »


	4. Les distractions du beau monde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La bonne société n'a pas toujours bon goût.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Les distractions du beau monde  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Discworld (Disque-monde)  
>  **Personnage :** Sam Vimes (Vimaire)  
>  **Genre :**  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Terry Pratchett, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Puis il entendit la chasse d’eau. »  
> d’après Koklico> sur un Arbre à Drabbles (31 octobre ’12)  
> \+ Spéciale Halloween  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : post- _Men at Arms_ / Le guet des orfèvres  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

La chasse dominicale des seigneurs d’autrefois a dû évoluer avec la société. Ce qui se faisait autrefois à la campagne n’est plus possible à la ville, surtout en pleine Ankh. À Morpork, à la grande limite… mais c’est toute la semaine, pas juste l’octedi et le dimanche, et puis par juste retour des choses les nobles qui s’y aventurent en reviennent plus souvent perdants que vainqueurs.  
Non, ils ne font plus un jeu de tuer les bêtes. À la place ils tuent des cartes et s’ennuient ferme.

…Vimes regrette l’époque où il coursait à pied les malfaiteurs en pleine rue.


	5. Le temps passé

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Du temps où sa vie était plus simple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Le temps passé  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Discworld (Annales du Disque-monde)  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Samuel Vimes  (Vimaire)  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Terry Pratchett ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec, mais s’il le fallait ça serait pour financer la recherche sur la maladie d’Alzheimer.
> 
> **Prompt :** « Le bon vieux temps du guet de nuit... »  
> pour Lunatanis, Nuit Drabbles chez AnnaOz"> (janvier ‘10)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** Men at Arms/ _Le Guet des Orfèvres_  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 125

Il ne le niera pas (même s’il n’osera pas non plus l’avouer à haute voix), Samuel Vimes aime son épouse, Lady Sybil, et ne crache pas sur _tous_ les aspects de la nouvelle position qui est la sienne. Mais tout de même, le monde huppé dans lequel elle le fait évoluer, peuplé de requins et d’hypocrites, le fait grincer des dents.

Il se prend souvent à regretter le bon vieux temps du guet de nuit, ses horaires à l’inverse de la vie courante, ses uniformes défraîchis leur allant comme une seconde peau, ses honnêtes (*) malfaiteurs... ses gardes avec tous leurs défauts, tellement humains ; sa seconde famille.

-

(*) Après tout, ils ont leur propre code de valeur, plus facile à déchiffrer que celui des aristocrates. 


	6. La huitième tombe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un vieux flic fatigué.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** La huitième tombe  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Discworld  
>  **Personnage :** Sam Vimes (Vimaire)  
>  **Genre :** drame  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** à la mémoire de Terry Pratchett ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** Sir Pterry n’aura jamais 67 ans (2/8)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** nécessite d'avoir lu _Night Watch_ /Ronde de Nuit  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 200

Vimes, les dernières années, était un vieux flic fatigué. Il finit par s’éteindre après une vie bien remplie ; mal remplie aussi selon les périodes. Et même pas dans le feu de l’action, à poursuivre héroïquement un criminel, non, chez lui, paisiblement, entouré de sa petite famille. C’était presque une honte pour lui, mais il jouit enfin d’un repos bien mérité.   
Son fils a grandi pour devenir un homme bien. Il laisse derrière lui un Guet solide en qui il peut avoir confiance pour la sécurité de sa ville. Sa dernière exigence, c’est qu’il n’est pas question de finir dans le caveau de famille de sa femme. Sybil comprend.

Les funérailles ont lieu en grande pompe : même mort, impossible d’échapper au faste dont Vetinari l’a maudit, mais s’achèvent dans une modeste fosse aux Petits Dieux… à côté de ces sept tombes anonymes. Colon qui l’a précédé il y a peu n’est pas très loin, et ceux que les années ont égrennés avant sont éparpillés autour. Nobby, brusquement vieilli, trouve étrange et terrifiant de se retrouver le seul dépositaire qui reste de leur lointaine époque. Heureusement que le Commandant Carrot est là pour que la nouvelle époque prenne la relève…


	7. Le temps de se faire cuire un œuf dur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Near Experience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Le temps qui reste  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Discworld  (Disque-Monde)  
>  **Personnages :** Samuel Vimes (Vimaire) et DEATH  
>  **Genre :** de gen à angst  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** à la mémoire de Terry Pratchett, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** écrit pour servir de racine à un arbre à drabbles hypothétique, gardé longtemps sous le coude, devenu redondant avec la mini-série de death fics que j'ai fait juste après le décès de Sir Pterry  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** un futur qui n'arrivera plus maintenant  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Voici la fin ; cette fois c’est pour de vrai, pas de presque-expérience de Mort imminente. Ça va être du Vimes définitif. Et il meurt de grand âge, comme si c’était possible ! Il décline doucement, au lieu de tomber d’un coup en service, les bottes aux pieds.  
Déjà il n’est plus capable de s’adresser à sa famille réunie ; c’est La Mort qui répond, sortant des plis de sa robe un sablier, un compte-vie qui égraine ses derniers moments. Que cette agonie finisse vite…  
 _Combien de temps ?_  
UNE DIZAINE DE MINUTES.  
Juste le temps pour cuire un œuf dur…


End file.
